Sharing the Love
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Forager wants to know what a kiss is after seeing two members of his Hive engage in one. Some spoilers if you have not seen Young justice Outsiders up until episode 12, mainly features: Brion, Forager, Violet and Victor


**Hi Everyone,**

**hopefulmuse617 here. It's been a while, but I may not be doing anything bakugan related for a while. Part of it is interest(fluctuating) and the other part is trying to work with personal life. Right now I have quite a few submit-able works for the Young Justice Fandom. I still have not watched the last two episodes of Outsiders and these 'works' could have been timed for earlier in the season. **

**If you have not read the summary or seen up to episode 13 of "Young Justice Outsiders", I suggest you take the time to do so. This is an idea that came to mind concerning Violet and Brion's relationship along with Forager's knowledge of Earth customs. This is more of a fun bit. The other material I have concerns another pairing, which doesn't have a lot of moment on the show. A downside to having a show with so many characters, only so much time to develop them. **

**Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this piece.**

**Thank You,**

**hopefulmuse617**

**disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of its cannon material.**

* * *

While M'gann and Connor dealt with a family emergency, the rest of the group were left to their own devices. Dick, Artemis and Jefferson talked about current matters concerning the cybernetic Victor Stone and the living Motherbox Violet Harper. Forager decided to give Victor a tour of his new arrangements. His friends Violet and Brion decided to have a moment. Forager knew there was something between Brion and Violet developing. He could smell just as easily see it.

Brion was always staring at his 'telephonic device' but not to contact anyone. The only thing or rather one that could break him out of it was Violet. As soon as the Zeta Tube announced Violet's codename or Artemis' codename since she acts as Halo's guardian Brion put his phone in his pocket and turn to greet Violet. It was even on missions in which it was obvious. The first one when they were getting intel on the League of Shadows from Artemis' sister Cheshire. Halo unleashed a new power when Geoforce got captured. As soon as Geoforce was freed Halo gave him a hug. Something he found the most entertaining was when Brion warned Violet about boys in school. He did not completely understand what he was implying, but there was a 'possessive tone' something that was like many other male bugs when they began mating. If they managed to find a mate and someone else tried to 'steal' mate they would let out a threatening growl and even engage in combat if the pursuer was persistent.

Victor was rather skeptical about the Bioship RV after learning it is a sentient shape-shifting space ship.

"Don't worry Bioship is a good girl." Forager said patting one of the walls.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Victor asked.

"Is Bioship's gender not obvious?"

"Umm. Sure."

"Violet Harper and Brion Markov are back. And so is Connor Kent and M'gann M'orzz."

"How do you know that?"

"Bugs have very good sense of smell. Forager can smell Brion Markov, Violet Harper, M'gann M'orzz and Connor Kent from a mile away."

"Okay."

"Forager and Victor Stone should go."

"Sure."

Just as Victor and Forager got out of the RV they saw Brion and Violet were holding hands. Artemis calling Violet over to head back to Star City. Just before Violet walked off Brion said something to her, then gave her a kiss on the head. Violet returned the gesture saying something then kissing him on the cheek.

"What did Violet Harper and Brion Markov do?" The bug asked.

"They said goodnight to each other." Victor answered.

"No. Forager meant when Brion Markov put Brion Markov's mouth on Violet Harper's head and when Violet Harper put her mouth on Brion Markov's cheek. "

"What they did with their mouths other than talk was a kiss. You haven't seen one before?"

"No. Forager is too young by old Hive's rules. When adult bugs in Forager's Old Hive mated the coupled bugs sucked each other's mouth to show bugs are together and will make a new hive. Forager is young and has not 'kissed' before. Why do human's kiss?"

"Just to show they love each other."

"Forager loves Violet Harper, Brion Markov, and Bioship. Should Forager kiss Violet-"

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. Kissing should be natural. Also, you should ask before you kiss someone. It's good courtesy." Victor said quickly.

"Oh, understood."

Violet went over to where Forager and Victor were with Brion following.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Forager, as Fred Bugg." Violet greeted.

"Forager as Fred Bugg will see Violet Harper tomorrow morning." Forager returned. "But before Violet Harper leaves, can Forager give Violet Harper a kiss?"

"Of course. I'll give you one too, if you want that is."

Forager nodded then proceeded to kiss Violet.

"Goodnight Violet Harper."

Violet kissed Forager on the cheek.

"Goodnight Forager. Goodnight Victor, would you-"

"Nope. I'm good, but thanks again for helping me." Victor responded after seeing the glare in Brion's eyes.

"Of course." Violet headed over to Artemis who was waiting by the Zeta tube.

"Can Forager give Brion Markov a kiss?" Forager asked.

"What's this about? Since when-" Brion reacted.

"It's a long story. He wondered what a kiss is and why humans do it." Victor replied.

"I see." He sighed as though he has to give 'the talk' to someone "Kissing is not the only way humans show affection Forager. A kiss that is mouth to mouth is special if the two people doing it are really, really in love with one another. Like M'gann and Connor."

"Forager understands. Still, can Forager give Brion Markov a kiss?"

"Just this once." Brion said and lowered himself so Forager could kiss his cheek.

"Will Brion Markov kiss Forager?"

"I suppose." Brion kissed his friend on the head.

"Does Victor Stone-?"

"No. I just met you all and in no time in the future I would want one from any of you. No offense."

"Understood./None taken." Forager and Brion simultaneously assured.

The three roommates turned in for the night.

* * *

Additional Scene

"Do you want a bed? You can take mine for tonight. It's quite comfy." Brion advertised.

"Umm." Victor stuttered.

"It's fine. I slept in economy class planes, I can sleep in a car's seat."

"Umm. Thanks Brion."

"Victor Stone should trust Brion Markov. Brion Markov is human like Victor Stone and had gotten use to 'such strangeness'." Forager encouraged, imitating Brion's mannerisms.

"Alright, alright." Victor caved. "Could I call you Fred? I'm not used to this alien stuff, not yet."

"Forager needs to get used to new name Fred Bugg. Forager is okay with Victor Stone calling Forager, Fred or Fred Bugg or Fred Bugg with two G's."

"Thank you."

**I was originally going to leave this as part of the 'work' but it felt unrelated and excessive. I hope you all enjoyed it nevertheless.**


End file.
